dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Renagade
"If we can't seize Gao Shun's Third Fleet, we'll destroy The United Nations. The Confederates will be forced to Collapse, because of the Sectiod's strategic importance, We'll deploy another fleet to defend it & our Nation." :―Admiral Garnel Stnazi The Dark Renagade was a aftermath battle of the Second Imperial Civil War that took place in 137 ABY in orbit of the planet Ralltiir. It was fought between the forces of the 10 Euncuhs and the Bronx OutLawz on one side, and Blood Angels on the other. It resulted in the near destruction of the Gao Shun's 4th Fleet. History The Renagade :"Admiral, they're burning off our shields! Between Fenel's renegades and the Galactic Alliance, we're badly outnumbered!" :―Captain Fursasuke to Admiral Petro Keltsan Stazi and Fenel's fleets attack the defending Imperials.The Remnant fleet jumped out of hyperspace in front of the fleet stationed at Ralltiir. Stazi had every intention of taking the ships to bolster his fleet, while at the same time stretching the Sith's forces. Taking the Imperials by surprise, Stazi's forces managed to destroy an ion cannon battery on Ralltiir's Moon Twelve. The fleet managed to weaken the areas surrounding their engines and defensive systems, but the attack was too slow, and the ships of the Third Fleet of Zhang Xiu managed to raise their shields before the tide could be turned, the Bastion Second Fleet, loyal to Fursasuke Fenel, arrived to support the Galactic Alliance forces. They had waited until they saw Stazi commit to the attack and now joined in the assault, which managed to break down the enemy defenses. Calling for a ceasefire, the Blood Angel's Admiral, Edquardo Fastel Hermandez, ordered that the ship crews of the opposing Imperial fleet agree to surrendering their ships to the "true" Emperor, or take them over by any means necessary, should their superiors disagree. This seemed to work until the rogue Captain Vicentor Engrey disagreed, stating that the 10 Eunuchs and the Bronx OutLawz wanted to capture the 32nd Fleet's battleships, and that duty required that they either fight to the end, or at least activate the self-destruct functions on the ships and evacuate, which Captain Vicentor made preparations for. Stazi's fleet shields the Steadfast.Attempting to punish Tor, Admiral Fenel led an attack on his frigate, the Normandy Pierceor, and ordered the other defending Imperials to support him. When they refused, he insisted, following which, Admiral Keltsan changed his mind about surrendering and handing over the ships, ordering all the men under his command to do the same as Tor. Fenel then attempted to order Stazi to block their own escape, which the Alliance Admiral refused, as he was not an Imperial subordinate. Instead of targeting the Imperial escape pods leaving the self-destructing ships, he put his fleet in-between the two Imperial ones and sent a squadron of fighters to cover the Steadfast as well. Thanking Stazi for his aid, the Third Fleet Admiral Petro Keltsan went down with his ship & Was Killed In Action at the hands of Yuan Shu. The Alliance fleet finally Steadied Postion from the last-ditch of the fighter attack from Fenel's forces, forcing them to accept the Alliance position of not following Imperial orders when they went against the Alliance's values. Then Fursasuke Fenel Dueled Zhang Xiu in a Burning supply base & was Killed in Battle along with his rebellion Army. Background Although Garnel Stnazi had previously taken Governor of Texas as his own, the deposed Emperor Roan Fel was still a liable threat to Krayt's reign. In order to lure him out of hiding, Krayt ordered his newest Hand, Darth Talon, to track down and Eliminate the Rear Admiral Marasai Fenel, Fursaskue's Brother. Talonol razed the temple on Socorro and killed the Rear Admiral 's bodyguard, Marasai escaped with his aide, Astraal Vao, and procured transport to Vendaxa onboard the Mynock, captained by Cade Skywalker. Talon, however, learned of their destination and also set out for Vendaxa to complete her mission. On Vendaxa, Marasiah and her companions met up with Jedi Shado Vao and Wolf Sazen—the former being Astraal's brother—following a run-in with a native acklay. Able now to leave the Princess in the hands of the Jedi, Cade was set to leave the planet with his crew, but the situation became more complicated with the destruction of the Jedi transport, and the arrival of Darth Talon. Confrontation with Darth Talon Darth Talon using Force lightning on Wolf Sazen. Talon attacked the group with lightsaber blazing, leading a pack of native creatures against her enemies. While the Jedi engaged Talon in a fierce duel, Cade, Jariah Syn and Deliah Blue were forced to battle the carnivorous beasts, compelled into a frenzied bloodlust by the dark side of the Force. Talon proved to be a match for both Shado and Wolf, using the Force to throw Vao into a rocky outcropping before unleashing Force lightning on Sazen. The Jedi collapsed under the onslaught, but Marasiah ignited her own lightsaber to defend the fallen Jedi. Talon, however, simply knocked the Princess off her feet. Cade, Jariah and Deliah opened fire on the Sith, but their blasters were tugged from their hands. Enraged, Cade used the Force to hurl the wreckage of a crashed starship into Darth Talon, sending her crashing into the undergrowth. This provided a brief respite for the group, although, as the Jedi and Cade could sense, Talon was still alive, and in hiding nearby. Spartans vs Sith While Cade's crew attempted to repair the damage she had previously done to the Mynock, Darth Talon called Darth Nihl, requesting backup. Meanwhile, Imperial Knights Antares Draco and Ganner Krieg had embarked on a mission to rescue Marasiah—going against the wishes of Sia's father, Roan, who knew that the danger to his daughter was nothing compared to the danger he would place the Empire in by revealing his presence to Darth Krayt. Draco and Krieg arrived on Vendaxa just as Nihl's forces made their presences known. Even as Marasiah spotted the two [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Predator-class_fighter Predator-class fighters] carrying the Imperial Knights cresting the horizon, two [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Fury-class_fighter Fury-class fighters] launched an attack, bringing down both Imperial vessels. The pilots bailed, and Talon was quick to emerge from hiding, believing Rogan Felfor himself had come to Vendaxa to save his daughter. Antares and Ganner revealed themselves, however, and challenged the Sith. Unfortunately for the Imperials, Darth Nihl arrived at that moment with his reinforcements. The true battle had begun. Duels on Vendextaxa The battle was joined by Wolf Sazen and Nihl, in their first rematch since Sazen's loss on Ossus seven years prior. Talon, meanwhile, dueled Shado Vao, and the Imperial Knights, aided by the Princess, took on the remainder of the Sith warriors. Even Deliah Blue joined in the fight, destroying at least one Sith fighter from behind the controls of the Mynock. The entire battle was witnessed by Cade, who began receiving flashbacks to the massacre he witnessed at the Ossus Jedi Academy. So distracted was he that Cade did not notice a Zabrak Sith Lord creeping up behind him. Marasiah, however, noticed, and leapt to Cade's rescue, knocking him to the ground as the Sith lunged forwards. A stroke of her lightsaber killed the Sith, though Marasiah herself suffered grave injury. Cade held her in his arms as her life began to fade, before calling her fallen lightsaber to his hand. Standing over Fel's inert form with lightsaber ignited, Cade resolved to join the fight. Meanwhile, Shado Vao engaged Darth Talon. :"I've had enough!" :―Cade Skywalker[src] He engaged Darth Nihl, who was still dueling Wolf Sazen, using his anger at Nihl's murder of his father to fuel his power. Even Sazen's warning about the danger of using his anger in battle did nothing to stem Cade's rage. Cade ended the duel by kicking Nihl over a cliff. The Jedi and Imperial Knights got on board the Mynock with the princess. Darth Talon attempted to get on board, only to be Force-pushed away by Antares Draco. Cade then used his lightning to revive the princess. The Battle of Sekigahara '''(関ケ原の戦い, Sekigahara no Tatakai) is largely considered to be one of the most decisive battles in the late Sengoku period. Essentially, it is a power struggle for the right to rule the land after Hideyoshi's death. Other battles considered a part of this campaign are the siege at Fushimi Castle, the second siege at Ueda Castle, the Uesugi-Date conflict at Hasedo, the clash at Ōtsu Castle, and the Kyushu campaign at Ishigakibaru. The armies led by the main commanders first clashed at Kusegawa, but this battle decided the fate of both armies. Role in GamesEdit Samurai WarriorsEdit There are many possible outcomes to this battle in Samurai Warriors 2, but there are also certain events that remain consistent in most scenarios. Near the start of the battle, each army desires to protect their cannons while claiming the opposing army's artillery for their own. Ieyasu will order Magobei Fuse to fire at Mount Matsuo, in which Kobayakawa remains indecisive in a garrison. If the ploy fails, he will send Hanzō to threaten the man. If the Eastern Army succeeds in any of these schemes, Kobayakawa will defect and the morale for the Western side will decrease dramatically. Players are additionally given the option to allow or prevent Mori and Kikkawa switching allegiances by dealing with Ekei. Ginchiyo will also choose to charge the Eastern camp from the north, which may hamper the Eastern army's progress. Officers for the East may also choose to protect Naomasa Ii and Masanori Fukushima as they perform an overzealous charge against Mitsunari; losing them will lower ally morale. Yoshihiro will decide to retreat and pave his way through the Eastern Army if the Western Army begins to crumble. He will instantly route any NPC officer that he runs into, warning them on each instance to get out of his way. Defeating him is optional and he will die if the player chooses to do so. The East claims victory on Mitsunari's death and expand the Tokugawa's influence, eventually leading to the Siege of Osaka. Generally, the Western Army officers will be given the chance to route Ieyasu's forces by countering the Eastern Army's strategies. Ina will await in the upper-left garrison and charge downwards for the Western camp after some time passes. If the Eastern Army fares badly, Tadakatsu will ride to the center of the battlefield to raise the morale of his comrades. During this time, every Eastern officer will be in hyper mode and Mitsunari orders the player to stop Tadakatsu. Following his defeat, they can also pursue him at Edo Castle. There's also the instance where Ieyasu also dies upon his defeat such as in Motochika's story mode. Musashi begins his story here as a warrior on the fallen Western side and has to fight for his survival. Major differences can also occur in certain characters' dream stages such as Yukimura, Nene, Masamune, Hideyoshi and Yoshihiro's. Sekigahara may also act as the stage for one of Shingen and Kenshin's last showdowns with one another. The '''Incident at Honnōji (本能寺の変) refers to Mitsuhide's infamous betrayal, which causes his liege to commit suicide. Since he was one of Nobunaga's most trusted vassals, the event continues to be one of Japan's famous historical mysteries. In the games, it acts as an iconic moment for the time period and is given a special event in every Nobunaga's Ambition and Taikō Risshiden title. Role in GamesEdit Samurai WarriorsEdit The area also serves as the battlefield for Kyoto related events in the series. Usually a turning point in the stories of the involved characters, it ultimately determines Nobunaga's fate in the game. Mitsuhide's version of the battle has him deal with morale issues in his army and stresses the importance of setting the temple on flames. Ranmaru, bravely defending his master's position, will become a fierce opponent during the battle. In Samurai Warriors, the battle acts as the turning point in his story paths as he tries to prevent Nobunaga's escape from the area. If he succeeds, he continues to onto his upper path scenario. In Nobunaga, Ranmaru and Oichi's story, they fight through the Akechi army and have Nobunaga escape safely. Noh's version of the stage makes her an enemy of both armies after she kills Nobunaga's double. She then escapes to chase her husband. Samurai Warriors 2 alters the layout to have the shrine in the south and creates a maze of passageways to barricade the Oda army's position. Nobutada is put into focus as both forces will try to either save or slay him at the nearby castle. In Mitsuhide's version of the stage, Nō and Oichi give their lives to guard Nobunaga. Nobunaga's side of the battle has his vassals heavily surrounded and easily routed during the first few minutes of the conflict. He will either try to escape from the invasion or defeat Mitsuhide. In this title, Magoichi snipes Nobunaga and forces Mitsuhide to take the blame for causing the daimyo's death. In Samurai Warriors 3, the shrine itself is in the North, guarded by Ranmaru Mori and his brothers. In Nobunaga's version, he orginally intends to escape but when his wife and Ranmaru are killed, he fights Motochika Chosokabe who became involved and Mitsuhide to the death. In the event their plan fails, the musket reliant army surrounds the undermanned archer army. The Battle of Kawanakajima (川中島の戦い, Kawanakajima no Tatakai) refers to the military conflicts between Shingen and Kenshin in the northern Shinano Province. Both warlords fought for their right to rule the piece of land though neither completely gained an advantage over the other. The games focus on their oft romanticized fourth battle at Hachimanbara, Nagano Prefecture, also known as The Battle of Hachimanbara (八幡原の戦い). In the first Samurai Warriors, it is followed by an imaginary fifth confrontation. Role in GamesEdit Samurai WarriorsEdit This battle acts as the beginning for several Takeda or Uesugi related generals. In Samurai Warriors, the main focus at the start of the battle is Shingen's pincer attack. The Takeda army separates into two parties, one distracts the Uesugi army and the other circles from the east to attack Kenshin's rear. The ambush party is lead by Yukimura and Kunoichi while the defensive unit is composed of Shingen and the rest of his vassals. As the secondary unit draws closer to their objective, a heavy fog descends upon the battlefield. The visibility on the map improves once the secondary unit reaches their target. Kenshin, however, has already abandoned the position and charges the Takeda main camp. After the rivals clash their weapons, Shingen continues to defend his position. Yukimura's party hurry to their lord's aid by rushing back to Hachimanbara. Once they arrive, they can continue their pincer and surround Kenshin as he flees towards Zenkoji. During Kenshin's scenario, he has the option to quickly dispatch both the central units as well as Yukimura, thus foiling Shingen's plan. He can also occupy Shingen's escape point, Kaizu Castle, and defend his own from being fallen to the enemy. When he defeats one of Shingen's valued generals, Kansuke Yamamoto, enemy morale plummets and Kenshin gains a winning edge. Choosing to charge towards his rival's position also gives the same effect. The rivals meet here once more in Kenshin's upper path scenario and Shingen's lower path scenario. Their tactics focus on quickly taking their enemy's respective castle on the field. Both men must also defeat Hanzō to protect their main camp; Shingen must additionally defeat Keiji for a similar reason. If the young warriors for either side (Kanetsugu and Yukimura) are defeated, both warlords commence a lone charge for a one-on-one showdown. The stage serves a similar purpose in Samurai Warriors 2. As opposed to centering on one particular plan, the battle is filled with several complementary tactics. Both warlords scheme to ambush the enemy main camp once the generals in the center are routed. In Kenshin's case, he has to additionally prevent the Takeda pincer formation. Once he defends his position and marches towards Shingen's base, the strategist moves his position and triggers an ambush on the Uesugi troops. An ambush troop will also await in the battlefield's foggy area. When Kenshin rescues his men, he can proceed to Shingen's position. Unlike the first title, Shingen is the only playable character on the Takeda side who can experience this battle during his story (though this changes in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Yoshimoto's introduction). Kenshin also moves once his nemesis reaches his camp and orders his men to attack the southern Takeda garrisons at once. Kanetsugu heads with his army to siege the northern position. More hidden troops appear from the southern part of the map and need to be defeated quickly to defend the southeastern garrison. Once Shingen trumps over his rival, Kenshin grants him a final chance to face him by moving himself to the center of the field. Kawanakajima also serves as the stage for Kanetsugu and Ieyasu's dream mode. Their scenario occurs when the Uesugi army begins their march before the Battle of Sekigahara. Though Ieyasu anticipated that Kanetsugu would be blocked by Masamune's army, the Uesugi vassal changes course straight for the Tokugawa army. The Battle of Xiaoting (猇亭之戰), also known as the Battle of Yiling (夷陵之戰), is a battle fought by Shu in retaliation for the loss at Fan Castle. Young Lu Xun with the help of Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Zhu Ran lead Wu to a decisive victory thanks to his genius fire attack. The decisive battle here halted Liu Bei's invasion of Wu and eventually led to his death. The Battlefield's Last Stand Most of the versions of this battle in the Dynasty Warriors series emphasizes the devastating effects of Wu's fire attack and the importance of the Stone Sentinel Maze. In all games, the battle results with Wu using a fire attack against Shu, although it is preventable in some games. Depending on what installment and what force the player is for fighting, this can happen soon after the start of the battle, or minutes into the battle. In some games, Wu brings out reinforcements after the attack. After the fire attack, the Shu forces retreat back, normally to the Stone Sentinel Maze in which the map will disappear if the player enters it. Normally, Zhuge Liang appears when the Shu forces reach the center. The Stone Sentinel Maze is the essential key to winning the battle in some of the games depending upon the faction the player is supporting. In the fourth installment of the series, in order to render the maze's effectiveness against Wu to be useless, players have to cause the fire attack to force Liu Bei to retreat into Bai Di Castle. The maze is a few roads divided by statues which rise and lower until the player exits the western side. Upon exit, Zhuge Liang arrives with a fleet to defend Liu Bei. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the maze is a set of paths in a forest, and ambushes appear there. Zhuge Liang arrives south of the area. In Dynasty Warriors 6, it contains a few mazes and paths which lead to the center of the maze, which resembles an arena in many ways. Zhuge Liang appears there to finish the player off, with many generals alongside him. Lu Xun's Legend Mode in the fourth title's expansion entails his desire to surpass Zhuge Liang's wit for the eradication of Shu. It is a custom made map of the Stone Sentinel Maze, the pathways being blocked by rising stone walls and phantom soldiers. To proceed forward, Lu Xun needs to backtrack with caution and defeat the guards impeding his path within the maze. Midway to Zhuge Liang's hiding spot, the strategist will send Chen Shi and Zhang Bao to try to stop the youth. Zhao Yun and Guan Xing also attempt to guard the second to last barricade. On the last stone wall impeding their path, a middle aged gentleman named Huang Cheng Yan realizes Lu Xun is stuck and guides him to the real exit. Joshua "Big Tank" Woods then engages in a final duel with Garnel Stnazi Aftermath :"We might have had the ships intact if Fenel hadn't overplayed his hand. I trust, your majesty, that we are now past the testing phase of your Betrayal?" :―Admiral Stnazi during his demise :While they only gained one ship, the destruction of the Coruscant Third Fleet meant the Alliance Remnant and Empire-in-exile had struck a huge blow against the Sith-led Empire. The Imperial Navy would have to stretch itself slightly thinner to fill the gap left by the missing fleet, and Krayt's Empire had be shown to not be the invincible juggernaut it presented itself as. After the battle, Felfor talked to Stnazi about its outcome. After a brief argument, during which Stnazi made it clear the GA would not become vassals of Roman Empire, Felfor agreed they needed to work together better. He also apologized for Funnel's actions, saying he had thought Fenel understood the situation better than he really did. The Steadfast, having had its self-destruct mechanism disabled earlier by a barrage, was given to Fel's forces as a symbol of good faith. Stazi had proven himself as an equal statesman who could handle Fel's intimidation for the moment, and the alliance between the GA and the Roman Empire managed to hold together, although it was unknown to Stnazi how long it would actually last. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres